Big Fuss
by arganteschaines17
Summary: ( Teen titans , Pokemon , American dragon , TMNT crossover ) Teen titans received a sighting report of dragon flying right above the NYC , monstrous mutant at the sewers, and most of all thieves that stole and after a while paid them back . What is wrong with the city ? And while they patrolled , a villain is making its move on the city .
1. Chapter 1

A/N : So this is my 3rd Fanfic , and i hope that it will be as successful as my 2nd . Just to keep myself from being bored . Anyway , enjoy the story fellas .

**Disclaimer : i do not own Teen titans , American dragon , TMNT 2012 , or Pokemon . **

* * *

**Big Fuss **

chapter 1 : _transported to the NYC . _

Deep down under a cliff in the middle of nowhere in Unova Region , lay 2 wounded if not half-dead Pokemon . The two creature withered slowly in their pain , blood keep oozing out of their grazed skin as they stared into the sky . Particularly , they were staring into their trainer , a girl who screamed nonstop in attempt to check whether her beloved friends are alright or not just right above the cliff . One of them coughed up black dried blood , it was a male Ninetails .

"You okay Bane ?" he asked to his companion , which is a Krookodile .

"Barely .. alive" The krookodile named Bane replied with a huff . "what about you , Lear ?" he asked back

"Same as you" he sighed as another line of blood flowed down his face . "Think she will find help ? its in the middle of nowhere ." he stated grimly .

"Possible , albeit the difficulty ." replied the krookodile , now looking even paler . "but we'll die first i guess"

"thought so" Lear sighed and leaned even deeper into the ground .

The two dying Pokemon simply lay there . They have gave up thoroughly and readied themselves to the feeling of emptiness brought by dead . Sacrificing yourself for your loved one will at least give you a noble death . A death that will surely be grieved and not forgotten by the one who knows of the deceased . Lear and Bane both closed their eyes ready to breath their last breath , but suddenly both of them felt not just comfort , but also happiness . It was as if they were picked from the road of death and sent to the path to heaven .

The girl herself started to stop her frantic screams as she looked over down to the dark cliff , which was now as bright as a city . Down there , something has helped her friends and she knew it .

Lear and Bane looked over the glowing white creature in front of them . It wasn't glowing , it was shining so brightly with all its pride and majestic presence . The two wounded Pokemon tried their hardest to bow their head with every last tid bit of their strength . The creature smiled softly at them , its greenish eye gleams with proud .

"Young ones , thy bravery glowed even in the darkest night" said the white figure .

"U-uh .. who might you be ?" Lear asked slowly as he coughed another blood . "oops"

The creature chuckled "thou aren't mean to die just yet" sighed the creature "thy act of bravery shall be payed with another chance of live ."

"Chance of live ?" Bane repeated "you will heal us ?"

"Certainly ." he said

"you ... have our thanks" said them both before passing out .

* * *

Lear opened his eyes to the smell of meat . His body aching everywhere and his stomach couldn't stop rumbling . He shook his head to push away the feeling of fatigue and stood up . He blinked a few time as he realized something odd in his body . A feeling of something you lost . He looked back and saw that his tail had been reduced into nothing ! He screamed at the top of his lungs .

Bane jumped up right and turned his head to the voice . Now he was the one who shrieks in terrible terror . The two looked at each other and after a long pause , continued their screaming .

"Lear ! your tail ? body ?" he asked

"Y-you too !" Lear asked back

They looked at their hands . 5 soft skinned finger with nails adorned their hand , no fur , no scale . They checked other parts of their body but they found it wasn't their usual ones .

"we're now human !" they screamed again .

_clang ! _their head was hit by a can of coke with a grumbling noise followed just behind it . They both covered their mouth and checked their body with more attitude . Lear has come to a better view of himself . He was fairly white skinned and his hair still as silky as his fur , still acceptable as it changed into light blond to match that of a human . He stood tall in the height of 6' wearing a white hoodie jacket , a jeans and brown boots . Bane on the other hand got a black hair and stood up in the height of 6'2" slightly taler than Lear . he wore a red v-neck shirt beneath a black jacket , a jeans and a black shoe .

"Any idea ?" Bane asked

"How would i know !? and my tails are gone" Lear whined

"I'll see if we can use our moves" bane asked "shadow claw !" and his hands were now adorned with black elongated sharp claws . he smiled happily as his moves were still usable.

"Moves are still usable , only our form changed ." Lear concluded "i think this might be what the white creature means by another chance of life"

"Naah ... whatever . But my stomach can't shut itself , we don't have money and i don't think i have the strength to work to earn it so ... lets steal this once" Bane suggested . "when we get more money we can pay em back"

"that means borrowing" Lear sighed . "anyway i agree with you . Lets roll !"

and the two human-turned Pokemon dashed into the nearest bank , ready to rock the night .

* * *

**A/N : specially dedicated to tamaki's haruchan and smile or else who helped me for this story idea . Review , fav , follows . thx **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : I wish i can get more reviews and favs and follows . But nevermind , lets get going .

**Disclaimer : i do not own TMNT , Teen Titans , Pokemon , and american dragon . **

* * *

**Big Fuss **

chapter 2 : _reports _

Robin sat on the couch as he typed his fingers quickly on the keyboard of his laptop . He was really concerned for a certain city and wore his troubled expression as everything he read processed in his mind . A stack of newspaper was piled up in front of him . It was so high that it has already started to block the view of the boy wonder himself .

Cyborg walked into the room , his hand holding a cup of coffee as he walked into the troubled hero . He sat right beside him and put his coffee on the table . "what's with all these ?" he gestured to the pile of newspaper .

Robin gave no answer and shoved the laptop from his lap to cyborg's . The mechanical human looked at the screen . It is a website specifically contains the reports about weird things in new york , but there are three of these reports were highlighted . The first one being the sewer workers report about having seen shadowy creatures creeping in the dark , and some people seeing weird shadows in the alleys and roofs . Second is the report about flying creature that soars in the night sky . The photo showed something looked like a western dragon . And the third , oh third it was ridiculous !

Cyborg started laughing as he read the last of the three . "what's with the third report ?" he asked between laugh .

Robin eyed him with annoyance . True , normal person without self control will laugh after seeing the report about thieves who paid back what they have stole . Each month , there'll be a case where a bank or a store being robbed , the walls turned to sand and if there were steel , it is either melted or became rusty old and weak . The thieves also took only some , not all . The next week there will be a packet sent to the bank or store containing money with a sorry on it .

"What concern me is these people might have super power or magic . What if they do something even more bad that stole money ?" He precautioned . "We need to get them and a least talk to them"

At this point , all five of them have somehow gathered in the large room . mostly interested with Cyborg's laughter and now they are listening to their leader about the three hot catch in the NYC .

"Friend Raven , is this dragon evil ?" asked the tamaranian , Starfire .

"No , from what i could see in the picture , it was red . Probably a fire dragon and red symbolizes Luck so it shouldn't be malicious ." She informed flatly .

"I see" Starfire nodded in understanding . "then whats the plan Robin ?"

"Lets go to NYC and see if we can get anything about the creatures ." he said . "there are no case about theft this month so this paybackers mustn't have striked . We have chance to take them all"

They all agreed to get going there the next day .

* * *

**The following night **

**NYC , USA . **

**Underground sewers , Turtle Lair . **

The mutant turtles , as everyone knew them was having a small relaxing time for a while after having trouble of people's luck of somehow finding them . Splinter has given them more cautions and scoldings about staying in the shadows or whatever it is . They only sat lazily in front of their TV now , watching the shows of anything it can give .

"Nah ... this is boring" Mikey whined .

"I have to admit it" Donnie added .

As if on cue , the TV changed its show into a news . The picture shows them of a large hole in the wall of a certain building . The reporter appeared in the screen and started talking about the recent thief activity . They were somehow , waiting forward to see this month's theft .

"people these days are weird ... they're happy to see others got robbed" Leo said

"i heard that the thieves paid back what they've stole so no one thinks of them as bad guy but instead , a monthly show" Don added .

"Alright lets catch these guys . They stole so they must be sent to police and i don't give a shit about them paying it back" Raph said and walked into the sewer "come on ! there's a chance those thief may come out tonight !"

And they jumped of their seats before following their brother into the sewer .

* * *

**The same night . **

**Luong Lao shi's shop . NYC , USA . **

"Young one , look at this !" the old man said and shoved his grandson , Jake , some pictures .

The teen looked at the seemingly black photographs for a while until he sees they were actually figures in the darkness . He gape his mouth open to ask a question before getting his mouth pushed back up and closed . His grandfather gave him a ask-later-go-first look . He quirked his eyebrow and grumbled .

"C'mon , Gramps you must be kiddin' !" he whined "this is Saturday night and i have to go hunting shadowy figures ? maan this is boring .."

"just get moving" said the elderly man .

Jake took the photo with him and walked out of the room . Heading out to search the creatures in the alley ways and rooftops .

* * *

**The same night . **

**Second time around , NYC , USA . **

Right behind the building of April's antique shop . Two man was whispering very quietly , holding a paper to the other .

"Okay , you understand the plan Bane ?" asked a teenager in white hoodie jacket .

"I'm not dumb , you smart-ass" he growled

Bane pushed his palms against the wall of the building and slowly traced his hand on the stony surface . It started to crumble and turn to sand and debris . The two tip toed inside , very slowly and took some of the day's income and dashed outside . Suddenly a ball of giant thrash was shot at them . They closed their eyes but the impact they expected never came . They opened their eyes to see the ball was burned inside a metal net .

"what on earth is .." Lear started but soon turned his head sharply at the figures he faced .

* * *

**A/N : goddamn long ! hell yeah ! Reviews and fav and follows okay ? **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Yaaay ! More reviews . I really appreciate you guys all ! Now lets role !

**Disclaimer : i do not own Pokemon , American Dragon , TMNT , or Teen titans . **

* * *

Bane pushed his palms against the wall of the building and slowly traced his hand on the stony surface . It started to crumble and turn to sand and debris . The two tip toed inside , very slowly and took some of the day's income and dashed outside . Suddenly a ball of giant thrash was shot at them . They closed their eyes but the impact they expected never came . They opened their eyes to see the ball was burned inside a metal net .

"what on earth is .." Lear started but soon turned his head sharply at the figures he faced .

* * *

**Big Fuss **

Chapter 3 : _battlefield . _

"What on earth is actually going on here ?" Lear growled as he and his constant companion jumped from roof to roof .

They carried their catch in their backs while the other 3 party was calling up to each other . They were leading the colonies after all . Right behind them , giant humanoid turtles wielding weapons and called them thieves was catching up with their insane speed . Right behind the turtles , a gigantic lizard-like creature with wings was flying while telling the turtles to stop at once . And finally at the back and the tail of the colonies were 5 weird teens in costumes !

2 flying girls , a big green cat , a robot , and a masked boy . Great .. just great !

"As we said we're not a damn thief ! We're just borrowing money and would you turtles look behind you , that lizard looks enraged !" Bane shouted as he took glances from his way to the pursuers .

The turtles gave them intense silence and increased their speed to catch up . The dragon let out a shrill roar and positioned itself to a nosedive position , the teens from the back increased their speed too and now they're on a stupid dash in the rooftops for almost 30 minutes . Suddenly , a pained howl echoed and came the flying lizard hurling right to the turtles , his wings were shot by something black in color and formed like handcuffs . It hit the turtles and rolled at unbelievable speed to the two human-turned teen Pokemon before throwing them all together into a small alley .

"Uuh .. have you learnt anything about landing !?" Bane growled and walked to the lizard who was trying to force open the black cuffs .

"Bane .. we've got company" Lear snarled . His eyes grew red , typical of a Ninetails .

"We'll catch you thieves and turn you to the police for robbing April's place" the tallest turtle with a wooden bo staff talked .

The 5 teenagers jumped from the roof and landed perfectly on the other side , trapping the 2 Pokemon and the dragon in the middle . They readied themselves , the robot glowed blue , one of the girls' eye turned green as she floated , the green cat growled , the boy with mask pulled out his own bo staff and the other girl , well .. she's just floating there .

"We'll catch you all and bring you with us ." said the masked boy .

One of the turtles , who wielded two katanas and wearing a blue mask stepped up bravely , leadership aura radiating from him . "give it your best shot ! we're here to catch and not to be caught" he said .

Suddenly , the dragon roared a big fire from its mouth , instantly destroying the black restrain in its wing . "You turtles owe me explanations for scaring the leprechauns with your Shurikens !" he said .

One of the turtles , with orange bandana and a pair of nunchucks gasped in awe and his eyes went all innocent . "Leprechauns are real !?" he said and then the other three groaned in annoyance .

"Titans go !" said the masked boy .

The teens now moving on them , ready to attack and resort to violence if needed . However the girl in black was intercepted by the red dragon . He growls with annoyance and eyed the girl with almost unforgiving eyes . "Don't you ever hurt my wings !" he said and landed a punch on the girl , she dodged and readied to fight . she hurled things covered in black energy to the dragon who burned it with its fire instantly . They resumed the fight alone .

The other teens , the green cat actually , was fighting the orange bandana wearing turtles . The girl with and the masked boy with another turtle , but a pair was missing . The robot and the sai wielder . They suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of the two Pokemon . they dodged their strikes and leaped sideways . The two of them smirked as if they were working together .

The red bandana wearing turtle moved to Bane and the robot teen moved to Lear . Lear dodged the barrages of laser beams coming to his directions skillfully . He created a large fireball and threw it to the robot , He barely dodged it and the fireball exploded into fiery lines of large flames . Bane on the other hand was having a heated melee combat with the red bandana wearing turtle . He uses his favorite moves , shadow claw , and charged to the sais . he managed to slowly corner the turtle with his thrust and slashes and made him running out of breath . Suddenly , out of rage of being cornered , the turtle lunged himself to its enemy .

"I'll chop you into a sushi !" he said and aimed the sai to the now flat faced Bane .

"Oh ... What's a banana peel doing under my feet ?" he made a mock intro and slowly let himself slip by the use of the thing's slipperiness . "Well , what did you say earlier about chopping me ?" he asked with a grin and raised his clawed hand up to meet his shoulder , ready to separate it from the body .

The turtle , using its fast reflexes , quickly pulled its arm inside of its shell together with the other part of its body . Bane made a the-fuck-is-that face and quickly got up from the position as the turtle landed in front of him . he slowly pulled all its body part again and stood back up with his sais still in hand . He panted as his face started to gain its color .

"That was a close call !" he exclaimed . "glad to be a turtle"

* * *

Jake side kicked the girl in the stomach , hurling her into the nearby stone walls . This earned him a growl from the green cat . He Huffed in annoyance and face the girl back . She stood back up and grumbled something incoherent when suddenly a black energy was tying the his body again . He roared in annoyance . Sure , roar wasn't a kind of sound he liked to make but it made a great job interpreting his anger at being tied up again .

"Damn it ! oh man not again with this black stuff" jake grunted .

She approached the tied monster and placed her hands together as the restrains started to get tighter and it reached even his mouth . Jake was now officially out of the battle royal .

"one down" said the girl .

"mmmph" Jake mumbled with his gagged mouth trying to tell her not to be cocky . The girl walked away , ignoring him . _C__hance ! _he thought and started to ignite his mouth and move his body as far as he can .

* * *

The fight with the turtles wasn't going too well . Despite having superior powers , the teen titans are starting lose against their tricky games of stealth and sly attacks . They're to be said , a master assassin . Robin started to feel that this was too much even for them . He looked to the side and saw raven had tied the roaring dragon in her bindings , this left the turtle and the thieves . He looked at the pair and saw that Cyborg was starting to lost his ground by the fiery assault of the guy in white . The other turtle shared the same fate .

"Oh this is getting nowhere !" one of thieves who wore black jacket said . "Lear , just get going already !"

"I can't you numb head ! he is getting on me for every single second !" the guy in white jacket said . "Bane , cover the ground with your sand and make some one of those inventions already !"

Robin processed the data inside his head . All he have heard and seen .

_The guy in white , Lear , possesses power in fire and psychic . The guy in black , Bane , able to create and manipulate sand , as well as making claws of black energy - like raven . The blue banded turtle , Leo , the leader of the turtle , wields katana . The red one is Raphael , wields sais . The purple one is Donnie , possibly the smartest . The orange one is Mikey , probably the same type as BB . The dragon .. Unknown ._

his thought progressed together in sync with his body as he didn't realize how the materials under his foot was starting to crack . It cracked , breaked and turned to sand , debris , and pebbles . Robin turned to see the guy in black , pressed his hands on the ground . The guy pulled his face up and grinned in triumph . _shit ! _Robin thought . "everyone get out of the sand !" he said .

Right after he said that , the sands started to move to the direction of its creator and molded together , pressing against each particle and turned into the form of a gigantic man made of completely sand and pebbles . He carried the two thieves in its shoulder , its tall enough to stand on the same height as a building , so it was still covered by the walls . Robin pulled and explosive and threw it at the sand giant as it attempted to make the thieve way to escape .

"Lear ! you're up" said Bane

The said guy's eye started to gleam red and the explosives stopped mid air and turned back to the ground , exploding the whole Alleyway and covered it in thick layer of smoke , The giant was unharmed and of course the two riders on its shoulder aren't scathed even a bit . A large lizard then soared up from the smoke and disappeared into the night sky . They proceeded to escape then .

After the smoke has ceased into nothing , came the view of a totally wrecked alley in fire and a large sphere of darkness in the middle . The sphere opened up and reveal the teen titans inside it . They looked around to see that the whole party was over . they escaped successfully .

"You okay raven ?" asked beast boy with worry .

"I'm fine . I'm not that weak" she said flatly .

"They got away" said Robin . "guest we'll stay here for a while and search for them ."

"agreed" said starfire .

they helped the more injured cyborg and walked into a nearby hotel for a place to rent and repair some of the burned parts in his body .

* * *

**A/N : how is it ? good ? bad ? leave some reviews and don't forget the favs and follows . See you guys in the next chapter . **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Thank you for those who gave me reviews , i'll take the chance to reply those . Here are my replies .

To Matt : Thanks for the advice and yes , i'll continue it and glad you liked it . But what do you mean by the TMNT being the center-or something ?

To Smile or else : Thanks for your support !

To Koryanders : Thanks a lot

To Murmur : I will .

**Disclaimer : i do not own Teen titans , TMNT , Pokemon , and American dragon . **

* * *

"They got away" said Robin . "guest we'll stay here for a while and search for them ."

"agreed" said starfire .

they helped the more injured cyborg and walked into a nearby hotel for a place to rent and repair some of the burned parts in his body .

* * *

**Big Fuss **

Chapter 4 : _M__eeting up . _

As last night's plan came into motion , the titans agreed to stay overnight at the crime city , NYC . They settled on a hotel , the boys sharing the room while the girl get their own . A courtesy of Robin himself . The boys room , as normally it would , was a dead pan . The girls' however , was its total reverse ! It is , if compared with the boys , just like a vintage castle and the titanic upon sinking ! That being said , they really used those cleaning staffs to their fullest , not sparing them even a second to rest .

After having their breakfast , they headed over to the districts who have the highest report over the sightings of dragon . That being said , they will be going dragon hunting for a while . If they happen to get luck , they might even be able to gain some information for the other targets .

* * *

**East district **

"Yo Jake ! What's with the bandages ?" asked a boy to the AmDrag .

"Nah ... its nothing much spud ! Just some hero-wannabes throwing their knifes on me ." the boy in question said .

"Hero wannabes ?" asked Trix , his half american half african friend .

"Some guys calling themselves titans or something ?" jake responded .

"Y' don't know about those guys ?" She asked

"'Course not !" He replied dumbly . "why ?"

Trix started her ramble about their awesomeness and the cool things the titans have done . Beating bad guys , super villains , solving crime , defeating alien and demons , whatsoever . Jake blinked a few times and checked his ears in case that they have gone off of his head and ran away in distress . he looked at his friend and smirked his amused smile .

"So you actually takes interest in hero stuff ?" he teased

"Oh come on ! Not just heroes but everything cool !" she said and started to move away on her own skateboard .

Jake smiled wryly and followed her with spud in his own respective skateboard . They came into a corner , turn , turn , and then turn again until they reached their small little utopia . their very definition of fun was : party , skateboard , or ... central park . The central park was one of their very domains , their very nations where they could freely show off their talents from beat-boxing to the obnoxiously annoying rap . Given the info , they headed to the middle of the park and started their routine . Showing off .

30 minutes of skateboarding was regarded as a given by Jake since his gramps would definitely call him out within the first 5 minutes even before he starts . So, he went a bit in euphoria and skated aimlessly around the outlines of the park and dodged every singled living entity striding their , sometimes obtaining an 'eep' from the people he passed .

That's when he met a familiar floating dark girl and bumped into her .

"Ouch." said the girl flatly , almost monotone .

Jake eyed the girl warily before picked himself up and flashed his infamous grin to the girl in failed attempts to hide his worries . He shoved on of his hands to the girl , which she took gratefully and stood up before hovering a bit . He can kind of tell it even if she hid it with her long black cloak . The dark girl , Raven according to Trix , was the one who tied him up twice yesterday with those black stuff . It carved something like a small grudge on him .

"Uuh ... Sorry for bumping" he apologized . _Ha! That's how it feels to fall . H_e thought mischievously

The girl rolled her eyes . Jake blinked and skated away from her . Sometimes taking side glances , she realized the girl was blatantly and openly stared at him , no .. i mean glared at him . He shuddered in eerie chill .

_i just hope she can't read my mind . H_e thought

* * *

"That just now .."

Raven stared blankly at the boy who bumped to her . He slowly disappeared within the crowd . She had realized something was weird with that child as she felt the feeling of worries and small anger in the boy - specifically directed to her very presence . At first , she thought that it was because he was scared of seeing a weird girl in black cloak , but as she talked a bit with him she realized some other things which were also odd . He somewhat reeked of magical energy, and a strong one at that . When she used of her most detestable ability to read minds ( which robin hate the most ) , she heard something that made her rolled her eyes .

He said that it was how it felt to fall and snorted proudly at it !

She clicked her tongue "Tch" and walked away after that . She walked and walked to meet her friends in a certain meeting point . That certain meeting point was none other than an absurdly crowded restaurant . The restaurant wasn't big so the customer who came late was forced to wait . Raven mae a mental note to throw some of the customer off their seat if they didn't get anything .

Luckily , robin reserved a special spot in the restaurant .

She entered into the restaurant , professionally ignoring the curious gazes of the crowd . As much as she wanted to leave , she also wanted to know the food here . Even if she wasn't the kind who likes to eat , she still loves to enjoy food too . She arrived at her companions' table and sat down right away , just right beside the noisy green changeling . Squatting the noisy kid , she turned to give in the report she have about her survey . Still , she kept the informations about that damned boy to herself .

Something clicked in her as she realized that most of the people who ate here were females and the males were exiled like a fly to the darkest corner . They were swooning over something she couldn't really catch up . She left the whole restaurant as it be , not bothering to know . It was when the waiter brought the drinks Robin has bought for them .

"Here's your drink" said the guy who delivered the order .

Again , the crowds cheered . _Damn single women ! _she mentally cursed . Don't misinterpret , she too was actually single . She looked at the apparently teenage boy with deep black hair and a matching black eyes . Where has she seen those before ? SHe took her drink and seeped at it .

"Your food will come in a minute" he said as he walked away

That's kind of ... ignorant .

* * *

**A/N : hope this is good enough . Please continue your supports . Reviews , critique or incomes , favs , follows , i receive them happily . see you guys in the next chapter . Adios- **


End file.
